


He Hides from the World

by Dinolad



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Crying, Cuddles, M/M, There's a chance the rating will change from M to E, mentions of forced captivity, mentions of tazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinolad/pseuds/Dinolad
Summary: Robbie resides in a small town populated by annoying brats. Of course they'd attract all sorts of things. But why did they have to attract an elf?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnús Scheving is the owner of Lazytown and its characters. Company bought by Turner Broadcasting in 2011.

Robbie wasn’t a novice when it came to magical creatures. No. He was one. Though he would debate that sugar plumb fairies were not creatures, they were a Hidden Folk. Calling someone as beautiful and civilized as him a creature was quite rude. Either way this didn’t mean he went out of his way to learn about the others. He was rather lazy after all. Despite this he wasn’t an idiot. He lived in a town full of unsupervised kids whose parents went off to work or simply stayed inside to pretend like they never had any to begin with. That attracted things. So far nothing too dangerous or hard to drive off. But because of this he did dedicate some of this time to learning about those who would find this town, his town, an easy mark.

But Robbie could feel eyes on the outskirts of town, looking in. He felt them on himself, felt them directed toward the kids. 

Robbie didn’t feel like doing anything about it but this was his territory. And the kids had started to talk. It seems the thing had gotten close enough that one of the kids saw something. Rustling bushes, a blue tail, and a missing ball. Nothing more.

The ball turned up later that evening, wet and ripped to shreds. This thing had claws. Or really sharp teeth.

Robbie had been on high alert since then. But to be fair, he couldn’t be expected to watch the kids all the time. They hadn’t even brought him any sugar in a while so they’re worth was dwindling. And the poor man needed his sleep.

~~

He could smell them from where he hid behind the bushes. Weird little things running around screaming. Playing with balls! Balls! Oh how he loved those. When he was good, the bigger ones would give him a ball to play with. But his sharp claws tended to rip them apart and the large ones would get angry.

He shivered.

NO!

He was free now. They were far behind him. Long since left in his dust.

But these, these were tiny. They looked happy and smiled to each other. They didn’t have sleeping sticks or clipboards. No wires or weird tubes. No cages.

He shivered again, as if he could shaking the memories away, ears twitching at the screeches from the little ones. Where were their watchers? Where were their Pabbis? His ears drooped, tears stinging his eyes. Pabbi. He could barely remember his Pabbi.

The pink one kicked the ball and it rolled towards him. Panic and excitement fought each other as he watched her approach, the ball slowing to a stop directly in front of him. It was a nice ball. Pink and round. It was so close he could touch it.

If he just stretched out his arm. She might not see him.

“Oh-“ She squeaked, freezing. Oh. She saw his claw. The little tubby one came running up behind her.

Well, he might as well introduce himself. They were small after all, they couldn’t hurt him. And maybe they’d even play with him.

Slowly he moved forward, out of the safety of the bushes, ball in hand. He didn’t dare raise to his full height, no. He knew what happened when he did. The big ones did not like it. So he stayed crouched down at their level. It wasn’t uncomfortable so he didn’t mind.

They were staring, mouths open. No yelling. 

He smiled and the little one paled.

“Ball?” He said, offering up the precious thing towards the pink one. She took it, eyes not leaving his bright smile. His tail flopped back and forth once in excitement. This was going well. “Play?” He asked but neither answered.

The tubby one, it started to cry. The smile dropped from his face and his ear twitched nervously.

“No p-play?” He asked. The pink one still just stared at him. But the small one started to cry louder. It scared him, the loud noise. He upset the tubby one. “No. Sorray. Sorray, please.” He said, backing away into the bushes. But the little one kept crying.

He scared it.

Scared was a bad feeling and he made the little one feel it.

He felt the tears rolling down his cheeks. He needed to leave so the little one was happy, even if it meant he was alone again.

He turned and ran toward the forest on the outskirts of town, vision blurred from the tears still streaming down his face.

~~

“Robbie.” Great. He had just gotten to sleep and now the pink bubble gum girl was here. She had better brought him something. The way she nocked was quite rude really. More like incessant bagging. Never ending pain in his head.

“Stop it I hear you!” Robbie yelled, jumping up out of his chair, back cracking horribly. He made his way over to the latter and slowly climbed up, sleep still clinging to him.

Once Robbie had made it to the top, and caught his breath, he leaned over on the side of the opening trying his best to appear menacing and failing horribly.

“Robbie I need your-“ Stephanie began but stopped when a finger was placed on her lips.

“First things first,” Robbie said, removing the hand in favor of shoving it palm up towards her. She sighed and put a bag of mini recces in his hand.

“Right, what do you want brat.” Robbie asked, as he ripped into the bag.

“I’m not a brat- There was a thing! It just showed up from the bushes out of nowhere and it made Ziggy cry-“

“Is he okay?” Robbie interrupted, clearing his throat when he realized how worried he sounded.

“Yes but…the thing, it started to cry too.” Stephani said, looking down at her shoes.

“What did it look like?”

“It looked sad.”

“No, that’s not- physical details kid!” Robbie said, gesturing with his free hand.

“Oh! It um, it was blue with dark blue freckles. It had long ears that kind of reminded me of a rabbits but more pointed, oh! And a really long tail and sharp creepy teeth and claws! It had really big feet too.”

“Did-did it try to eat you? Try to lure you away?”

“No. It handed us our ball back and said ‘play’ but like a question. Then when Ziggy cried it ran away, after apologizing.”

“It talked?” Robbie asked.

“Yes.”

“In English?” Robbie snapped out.

“Yes.”

“Huh, that’s…odd. Kid that thing is an elf-

“No it’s not. Elves look like humans.”

“No! Elves look like monochrome kangaroos that like to lure kids away to either raise or eat!” Robbie snapped, putting his recce in his pocket. “That THING needs to be kept away. You are all easy targets especially for something that strong.”

“But… It didn’t hurt us. It didn’t even ask us to go anywhere. It just…wanted to play.” Stephanie said, sounding more confused than confrontational.

Robbie considered what she had said. The thing was speaking English, even if it was broken. It had to have been around humans for a while. If it didn’t attack them yet, and it had been around a while if that ball was indeed its doing, then it most likely didn’t have any intention of hurting anyone. But, when those things got angry…

“Look, it may have seemed nice or whatever but those things, elves, they can literally kill you over spilt milk.” Robbie said.

“They like milk?” Stephani asked, sounding too eager for his liking. Robbie’s nose twitched while he considered the girl in front of him.

“Yes, well cream, anyway not my point. My point is that they can and will attack when angry or scared.”

“Well you’re a fair- a fae and they are supposed to be very mischievous and tend to do bad things just for fun. But you don’t.”

“That’s because I’m lazy. And you kids appease me with offerings, which you’ve been slacking in by the way.” Robbie said, patting his pocket.

“Sorry Robbie, “ Stephanie giggled. “I’ll try to make sure you get something good soon.”

“You see that you do.”

“When are you going to come up and play with us again?”

“I don’t play you silly little thing. Go away. I answered your questions. If you want to bother me more bring me more sweets. You know the rules.”

“Okay Robbie.”

“Brat.” Robbie said, moving to shut the lid. His foot slipped and he fell, lid shutting above him. “I meant to do that!” He yelled up. Hoping the little menace heard him.

~~

He hated being lone. Also being cold. The rain didn’t seem like it would let up anytime soon though and while it was fun to play in the rain for a time the water had soaked the clothing the tall ones had made him wear. He didn’t mind wearing them really, they just weren’t very soft nor colorful at all. He should have taken them off to play in the rain but whenever he removed them the tall ones got upset with him. Then he’d get the other stick. He didn’t know what it was called but it made zappy noises and it hurt.

He curled up in his little cave, listening to the water drip. He remembered, back when he was with Pabbi, they had a cave. It had been bigger and softer, warmer. His brother had been there with him. Yellow and Green. He couldn’t remember his brother’s name. He tried to hold onto it but it had been so long…and he had been so young.

The loud noise sounded above him, crackling through the sky. The crackling reminded him of the pain. It zapped in his ears before it boomed above him. He curled into himself more, as tight as he could. A small whimper escaping.

It was fine. This noise was differently. It couldn’t hurt him.

But no matter how many times he told himself this, it didn’t help. And being afraid just reminded him that he was alone. No one there to wrap their tails around him. No one there to keep him warm. No yellow and no green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Robbie, don't put chocolate in your pocket


	2. Chapter 2

Right. Today was the day. He was going to try again. He’ll just need to be extra friendly, smile bigger. The little fat one will not cry this time! He couldn’t handle the guilt if the little one cried again...

Maybe he should try for the pink one. She seemed like she was okay with him. Mostly.

He uncurled, stretching his limbs as well as he could in the restrictive clothing, before heading to the bushes not far from the little cave. The bushes had round red berries on them. They looked like the food the big ones gave him but these made him throw up half the time. He wasn’t sure what else to do though. There wasn’t a lot of options…

After eating, and keeping most of it down, he headed back towards the area the kids where normally at. Hiding in the bushes until they showed up. They seemed to wake later than he did but he could wait. He was use to waiting, even if it was uncomfortable and yucky to stay still too long. He felt tired anyway. The lack of food and the worry taking its toll. So he knew he’d be okay.

He was nodding off again when the pink one showed up. She seemed more aware of her surroundings than before and she was holding something. It was a ball. She had a ball and it was BLUE! They made blue balls! 

He couldn’t help himself. His tail started to thump back and forth.

She must have heard it, a small wary smile tugging at her face.

“Is that you?” The pink girl said as she looked around the bushes he hid in.

He felt fear bubble in his stomach but pushed it away. She was asking for him. She brought him a ball. And the ball was the same color as the little spots he had!

Slowly, to make sure he wasn’t freighting her, he crawled from the bushes, sniffing the air to insure no one unseen was lurking.

“Ball? Play?” He asked quietly, slowly moving on all fours. The girl stepped back, fear in her eyes and he stopped. She was going to scream and then her keeper would come and take him away again.

He could feel himself start to shake.

“Oh! No, I mean. Sorry I just… Yes, we can play. Just gently.” She said, voice soft and firm.

He sniffed the air again, to be safe, before slowly moving forward again. The tremors where subsiding but he could still feel them.

“Here,” She said, shoving the ball out in front her herself. “I got this for you.”

“For me?” He said, and gently, like she asked, he reached for the ball. The pink one’s eyes locked on to his sharp claws and he quickly drew his hands away, hiding them behind his back.

“No, it’s okay. I’m sorry. I’ve never…seen one of you before. I didn’t mean to stare. Here.” She said as she placed the ball on the ground in front of him. He smiled, teeth showing sharp, and reached for the blue ball.

“Ball!”

“Yes. Ball…Can you, can you not talk?”

“Talk? Yes. I talk.” He said, pointing to himself.

“What’s your name?”

“Name?” He asked, head turning to the side in question.

“Yes…What do I call you?”

“Cryptid. Elf.”

“Yes but, you. I’m Stephanie. I’m a human.”

“Girl? Long hair is girl yes?” He asked, making the girl giggle.

“I am a girl but not all girls have long hair. Some have short hair. And some guys have long hair.” She said. He wasn’t sure what she meant though. All the tall ones back at the place he had been kept had hair according to their gender…

“Oh.” He said, making a little clicking noise with his tongue. She giggled again so he smiled. This was going well.

“Do you not have a name?” Name…she said something to call him. If not cryptid or elf…

“Monsster.” The smile fell from her face. He said something bad… He knew, the others only said that when they looked angry. “M-maad?”

“What? No, it’s just- you’re not a monster. Do you not have a name?” He supposed not…If it wasn’t any of those. His Pabbi called him something but he couldn’t’ remember…

“Other name, lost.”

“Oh. Did you… have a name you’d want to be called?” She asked, and her eyes looked sad. It made him feel uncomfortable, like it was his fault. He shook his head, looking down at the ball he rolled in his hands. “Well…You like balls… I could call you... maybe Sport?”

“Sport?”

“Well that might get confusing for you. Uhhh Sportacus? Like Spartacus! We’re learning about gladiators at school right now. Do you like that? Sportacus?”

“Spotcuss.”

“Sportacus.”

“Spocuss.”

“Sport-a-cus.”

“Sportca.”

“No. Repeat after me: sport.”

“Sport.”

“Ah.”

“Ahhhh.” He said, and the girl giggled at him again. He felt bubbles in his stomach and his tail started to thump again.

“Cus.”

“Cuss.”

“Sportacus.”

“Sportahcuss”

“Good enough. Now let’s play with the ball okay?”

“Yes! Play! Ball! Yes! Sportahcuss play ball!”

~~

Wow that was some loud thumbing. The kids must have gained a few pounds. Robbie turned over in his chair, trying to ignore the noise.

Thump.

Squeal.

THUMP thump THUMP!

Giggles.

Thump thump thump THUMP THUMP!

Loud obnoxious laughter.

“Argh! That is IT! I am done!” Robbie yelled, throwing his blanket off and heading for his periscope. “Those kids better either have a very good reason for making so much noise or had better be bringing me a large haul and oh dear lord that is an elf playing with the pink one!”

Shit! Of course she wouldn’t listen to him. Of course! Now there was a fully grown, though on the small side, elf running around thumping everywhere!

He had to hurry. She could be dead any moment.

…not that he really cared but she always did bring him the best goodies.

Robbie was up the latter and power walking towards the field, not wanting to draw attention with teleporting there. He might spook the creature and that’s the last thing he needed. The only thing worse than a scared elf was an angry elf. And second worse was still horrifying.

By the time Robbie approached the field the thumping seem to have stopped. The thing was sitting still, tail wiggling, as Stephanie pulled food form her little pink lunch box.

“Stephanie, what are you doing?” Robbie hissed, heading straight for her. Maybe if he got her far enough away.

The elf whimpered and fled into the bushes before Robbie could get a good look at it. Well good…if not a little odd.

“Robbie you scared him!” Stephanie stamped her foot.

“And I told you to stay away. He could eat you!” Robbie said.

“He won’t! He’s just lonely and wants someone to play with.” She said, picking up the blue ball. “Come out, he won’t hurt you. He’s just grumpy. You left your ball Sportacus.” She yelled.

“Sportacus?”

There was a shuffling in the bushes and it was painfully obvious where the thing was hiding. Robbie was always told that elves where sneaky creatures that could be behind you before you even heard a twig snap.

It poked his head out and oh…it was rather cute actually. With its big sad eyes, ear pulled back, lip jutting out.

“S-safe?” It asked.

“Yes, he’s safe.” Stephanie answered in a quiet voice.

“He a large one, they are no safe.” The elf said, retreating slightly. Robbie looked down at his stomach, laying a hand over it. He had gained a little weight but he wasn’t LARGE. RUDE!

“No, it’s just Robbie. Robbie isn’t like the others. Right Robbie?”

“Oh, yeah. Right. Don’t worry. As long as you don’t hurt the kids then it's fine.” Robbie said, noticing Stephanie smiling up at him. “They bring me candy,” he quickly added.

It seemed to consider this a moment and, after giving a little sniff of the air, decided to trust them. Oh my it was big. Not quite at big as Robbie, no, and not as big as it should be. But it was still big. It didn’t stand though, choosing instead to slowly make his way on all fours, like it was afraid to scare them.

And it was wearing cloths. Odd.

“Safe?” It asked and Robbie nodded.

“Yes. I’m fine. What was your name?” Robbie asked.

“Sportahcuss.” It said, tongue sticking out at the end in an adorable manner. No. No it wasn’t cute. It was a monster.

And it went straight for the ball. 

“It’s Sportacus. He said he couldn’t remember his name.” Stephanie said. And that was odd too.

“Can’t remember?” Robbie asked, turning to …Sportacus. “Sportacus…Where’s your family?” And oh, that was the wrong thing to ask. It was crying now. Real tears in those big black eyes. The blue pupils dancing from Stephanie to him.

“Gone!” It wailed, like it physically pained him. Robbie winched. “Big ones, cage. Pabbi, green, gone! Yellow lost!”

“Yellow?” Robbie asked.

“Yellow, lost. Not know if gone.” Oh.

OH. 

Gone… they killed its dad. It made sense. If you wanted a specimen, grab it while it’s young. But if it had a living parent, then that would be a fight. It would never stop looking. Never stop hunting until they paid and he had his offspring back.

Elves were territorial but they were social and very family oriented, no wonder this think was seeking out attention from humans.

Robbie hesitantly crouched next to the thing. He felt the odd urge to comfort it though those teeth were rather intimidating. Maybe he should stand back up.

Whelp crouching was a mistake. He had blue kangaroo all over him now. Apparently Sportacus took it as an offering for a hug, but Robbie wasn’t quite ready for the extra weight.

Robbie could feel his cheeks growing warm as the elf smooshed its face into his neck.

Great. He had an unsocialized elf living in his territory. It probably spent its life in a cage. He had heard about this. Scientist capturing the more creature like Hidden folk to observe and experiment on… Robbie felt the stab in his stomach and for a moment the feeling was so foreign that he thought the elf had dug its claws in.

But no.

Robbie was having a feeling.

For another creature.

Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably have chapter 3 up tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

It, Sportacus. Its name was Sportacus.

Sportacus had cried for a while. Robbie just let it. He didn’t know what to do and if he was honest he was not only scared but he felt a little bad for it. Stephanie had patted its back, trying to comfort it. In the end it stopped crying when she offered it an apple…which it ate whole.

“Moor?” Sportacus asked, rubbing tears from its face with its closed fist before sniffing at the air.

“I have a tuna salad sandwich and some chips.” Stephanie said, offering her sandwich over. The elf sniffed the food, nose scrunching adorably. Robbie stood, dusting off his vest and wiping his neck with a handkerchief he pulled from his pocket.

“Moor?” Sportacus asked again, gently pushing Stephanie’s arm away.

“This is all I have,” Stephanie said.

“You don’t want to eat the meat?” Robbie asked.

“Meet?” Sportacus asked, looking over to Robbie, head tilting to the side. A fluttering filled Robbie’s stomach but he pushed it away.

“The tuna. In the sandwich.” Robbie pointed.

“Red. I wount round red.”

“Well there’s an apple tree right over there,” Stephanie pointed. Sportacus looked over toward the tree, ear twitching. It sat there a moment and then it was off in a blur of blue.

Both Robbie and Stephanie looked up at the sound of crunching. The thing, Sportacus. Sportacus was in the tree, tail wrapped around the trunk, shoving apple after apple into its mouth.

“Slow down, you’re going to be sick,” Robbie said, stomping over to the base of the tree. He pointed at the ground next to him. “Down.” Sportacus’ ears drooped, a frown tugging at its lips. “You will be sick if you eat like that. Get down here.” Sportacus clicked a moment before he grabbed an apple and jumped down, landing next to Robbie.

“Red.”

“Yes. It’s red. That’s an apple,” Stephanie said, walking over to join them. “Apples are fruit.”

“Froot.”

“Right. Well we should probably figure out what to do with it.” Robbie said, dusting off his hands. 

“What do you mean?” Stephanie asked.

“Pinky, I know it’s... I know you think it’s cute, but it’s still an elf. It has razor sharp claws and teeth. We can’t just let it run around.”

“NO! No cage Wobbie, no!” Sportacus pleaded, hiding behind Stephanie.

Oh God it called him ‘Wobbie’.

No.

No, this was his territory. The thing wasn’t supposed to be around here. And that’s what it was, a thing.

“My name is Robbie, not Wobbie,” Robbie said.

“Wobbie mean,” Sportacus whimpered. Robbie grabbed at his chest as a pain shot through it again. This thing needed to go. Now.

“Where do you live?” Robbie asked, receiving a nervous and somewhat suspicious look from Sportacus.

“Oh, yes I’d love to see where you live. That way I can come visit.” Stephanie, the idiot, said. She’ll never learn and Robbie was going to find her bones in the woods. But Sportacus seemed more trusting of her, and his ears perked up.

“Steefph.” Sportacus said, his cheeks turning a light purple. “Steeeefphinah.”

“It’s okay if you can’t say my name. You can call me Pinky like Robbie does,” Stephanie offered.

“Pimky-pim-pinkey.” God Robbie was going to die.

Sportacus caught the soft look on Robbie’s face and smiled, sharp knife like teeth showing, ear twitching.

“Can I,” Stephanie asked, hand reaching towards a long floppy ear.

Sportacus jumped away.

“No! No touch!” Sportacus yelled. He didn’t quite look angry but it still worried Robbie.

“I-I’m sorry I-“ Stephanie stammered.

“No touch!”

“Stephanie,” Robbie said, walking over to the girl. “Their ears are not for others to touch.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Stephanie said, voice shaky. This seemed to upset the elf, his ears drooping. He scurried forward, moving slowly, and gently nudge his head against her side.

“It good, Pinkey good,” Sportacus comforted her.

“Sportacus good too,” Stephanie said.

“So, about seeing where you live?” Robbie interrupted.

“Oh yes, can you show us?” Stephanie asked, and Sportacus nodded his head dramatically before scurrying off towards the woods.

~~

“Well this is horrible.” Robbie said as he looked down at the hole.

“Home.” Sportacus said, walking into his tiny space and curling up. 

“But- it's so small!” Pinky said looking between Robbie and him.

“It’s pathetic, your tails not even fully covered,” Robbie said. He was being mean again. He probably just didn’t understand how good this home was, compared to Sportacus’ last.

“Good home. No door. No bars. Berries!” Sportacus ran over to his berry bushes, coming over with a hand full. He should offer them some since they fed him. “Berries,” He offered. Pinky was about to take them when Robbie grabbed her by the wrist.

“Those are holly berries. They’re poisons. Don’t tell me you’ve been eating these?” Robbie asked.

Poison was a funny word.

Sportacus shoved the handful in his mouth, since no one else seemed to want any. Robbie screamed and Pinky threw her hands over her mouth.

“Wat?” Sportacus asked.

“Spit those out right now Mister!” Robbie yelled. Robbie yelled a lot.

Sportacus opened his mouth and pushed the berries out with his tongue. His friend’s made faces like this was gross but Robbie told him too…

“You…you’re going to die out here by yourself,” Robbie said.

Die.

No! He wasn’t going to die! He escaped and came here and he can’t die now. Sally would be angry with him. She told him to live. He had to.

“No! I no die! No! Have home and food!” Sportacus yelled, hissing slightly. Robbie grabbed Pinky and pulled her behind him. He was scaring him.

Sportacus whimpered and went to his cave, curling up and hiding his face with his tail.

He was being bad.

Others did not like him when he was being bad.

“Look what you did,” Pinky said.

“What I did? It was eating poisonous berries!” Robbie replied with a huff.

“What are we going to do?”

“What do you mean brat?”

“We can’t just leave him out here, you said it yourself…he can’t take care of himself.” Pinky sounded said. Sportacus curled into himself tighter.

There was a long, exasperated sigh that Sportacus was sure came from Robbie.

“Ffffiiiinnnnneee. BUT! You owe me big kid. And I mean big. I’d better be seeing food at my door every day,” Robbie snarled.

“Of course Robbie! I promise!” Pinky said, clapping her hands.

“Right. You, Sportacry, let’s go.”

“Sportahcuss…” The elf corrected, peeking out over his tail. “Go?”

“Yes. You can’t stay out here. Common.” Robbie said, walking away without further argument.

Sportacus sat a moment, watching the colorful tall one go. He wanted him to come? Where? Was it safe? Sportacus looked over at Pinky who just smiled. Right. He should follow and see.

Nope. That was a bad idea.

“Get in.” Robbie said as they reached some sort of metal thing coming out of the ground.

“No.” Sportacus said, backing up.

“I said get in.” Robbie stomped his foot.

“No, bad! No!”

“We’ll that is rude!” Robbie huffed, crossing his arms.

“This is Robbie’s home. He lives underground, like a cave but instead of it going sideways in it just…drops.” Pinky said. “I’ll go in too if it helps.”

“S-scaard.” Sportacus admitted.

“Fine. Stay up here and die.” Robbie said, lowering himself into the hole.

“Sportacus, Robbie can take care of you. He’ll keep you safe. You can leave and seem me whenever I’m free. I promise you Robbie won’t hurt you.” Pinky said, walking over to him.

“Proomiss?”

“I proomiss,” Pinky said.

Okay. Then he should…go down…into the dark metal hole.

Sportacus whimpered once more before heading over, sniffing the entrance, and jumping down.

He landed on his butt, the floor hard and cold. Sportacus looked around and he could feel his heart pounding against his chest.

“Wobbie,” Sportacus whimpered.

“Come over here. The girl is going to land on you,” Robbie said. He stood near large tubes, rummaging through a cabinet.

Just as Sportacus moved the little pink on went flying through the air, passing where he had just been and landing on the fluffy orange chair. Sportacus stopped. The chair was lighter but it reminded him on his brother’s spots. He went over to it, sniffing.

“No, that’s my seat.” Robbie said, walking over with a long yellow thing.

“What is?” Sportacus asked.

“What is what? My chair?” Robbie pointed at the chair.

“No. That. Yellow.” Sportacus pointed at the thing in Robbie’s hands.

“Oh, it’s a tape measure. I was going to measure you so I can replace your outfit. Now. I need you to stand up straight.”

“No. It bad.”

“Bad?” Pinky asked, hopping off the chair.

“Yes. Bad,” Sportacus nodded.

“We’ll I need you to stand. So do it and it’ll be over with,” Robbie said.

“Why is it bad to stand?” Pinky asked.

“Big ones. Not like. They…they hurt,” Sportacus said.

Everyone stopped moving, staring at him. Sportacus fidgeted.

“They hurt you?” Pinky asked.

“Hurt.”

“We’ll that’s stupid. You can’t be expected to run around on all fours. Come here and stand up so I can measure you or you’ll be stuck wearing those awful clothes.” Robbie said, voice firm and demanding.

Sportacus slowly stood, looking at his feet as he did. He could hear the pink one gasp. When he looked up Pinky looked a little worried but Robbie…Robbie looked unimpressed. Sportacus came up to Robbie’s shoulders and he kind of wanted to rest his head there. It had been a long day so far for him and he still felt more sleepy than normal.

“Right, well. Here we go.” Robbie said, leaning down to measure him.

~~

Robbie had scrapped a costume so he could make a quick pair of pajamas for Sportacus since he seem insistent about wearing clothes. Stephanie had to go to lunch but promised a very nervous elf that she would visit later.

When Robbie handed Sportacus the clothes he asked where to change. He supposed the elf needed a shower too…so he set up a bath for him.

Which wasn’t the best of ideas.

It has been a good forty minutes and before he noticed the water leaking out from under the door.

“What are you doing in there?” Robbie asked, knocking on the door.

“Play!” Sportacus yelled.

“No! You are supposed to be washing. If you do not come out here in two minutes I’m coming in.”

“No! No in! I be good!” Sportacus yelled. There was a loud splashing noise and the sound of something knocking over followed by a whimper. Robbie pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes! No come in!” Sportacus said. Robbie sighed and headed for his chair, settling in. He was not cleaning up that mess…Pinky could do that. After two minutes the door opened and Sportacus scampered on all fours out of the bathroom. The outfit was adorable, having used the cow costume since he only had to take it in.

“Imm moo!” Sportacus said, heading over towards Robbie. 

“Yes. Yes you are a moo.” Robbie yawned. “It’s about time for my nap. So I suppose you’ll have to keep yourself occupied unti-“

Robbie yelped. Sportacus had climbed into his lap and was now curling up.

“Nap.” Sportacus said, tucking his head under Robbie’s chin.

“What are you doing?” Robbie demanded.

“Warm.”

“How are you even tired? You’re supposed to be full of energy.”

“I sleepy. Very sleepy. No food, no safe. Hard to sleep.” Sportacus said as he squirmed to get comfortable.

“Oh…We’ll I guess it’s okay just this once…” Robbie said, bringing a tentative hand up and wrapping it over Sportacus. The weight was oddly comforting.

“Thank you Wobbie.” Sportacus muttered. And he started to purr.

Robbie felt his face heating.

God why did he invite this thing into his house and why did he put it in a cow costume. He was an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sporto can only wear animal pjs


	4. Chapter 4

Robbie woke to the sound of clicking and whimpering. There was a heavy, warm weight on him and whatever it was felt rather soft.

Oh.

It was Sportacus.

He must be having a bad dream. Robbie sighed and brought his hand up to rub at his back. Best wake it up before he clawed through Robbie’s chest.

“Hey,” Robbie said softly, afraid to startle the thing. “Shh, it’s okay.”

“No,” Sportacus murmured.

“Sportacus?”

“No, no touch. Stop. Home. Want home.” Sportacus shifted.

“Sportacus, wake up.”

“Please, please stop. Stop, no hurt, please!” Sportacus whined, a long series of frantic clicks filling the air.

“Wake up,” Robbie said, urgency in his voice, panic rising in his chest “Wake up, it’s just a dream!”

Sportacus sat up with a gasp. When he saw Robbie under him he yelped and launched off of him. Landing a few feet away he scurried off to hide behind one of the big machines. Robbie stared after him, winded and in pain. He sat there wheezing a moment before he stood.

“Sportacus. It was just a dream, you can come out.” Robbie said, raising his shaky hands in a show of surrender. “You remember me right? Robbie?”

“Wobbie.” Sportacus said from his hiding spot. Something in Robbie's stomach fluttered at the way he said his name.

“Close enough. If you come out and promise not to hurt me I’ll give you some cream.”

Sportacus poked his head out over the top of the machine, big eyes peering at him. After he watched Robbie a moment he straightened up slightly, resting his chin on the top.

“Proomis?” Sportacus asked. Robbie could feel his cheeks heating again so she smacked his face.

“Yes. Promise. I gain nothing from hurting you at this point.” Robbie said, heading for the kitchen. Should he give him a glass or a bowl?

While he was contemplated this Robbie could hear Sportacus’ claws patter across the floor towards him, slowing down as he approached. Robbie turned around holding both a bowl and a cup in each hand. 

“Which one?” Robbie asked. Sportacus tilted his head to the side, looking up at him from his crouched position. “Do you want the cup,” Robbie held up the cup, “or the bowl?” He asked, holding up the bowl. Sportacus pointed towards the bowl. Of course he did. Robbie sighed and put the cup away. “Right. I suppose it would be hard to hold with those claws.”

Robbie fished through the fridge and pulled out the cream, as soon as Sportacus saw it his tail started to thump. Robbie hid his smile as he filled up the bowl. Table or floor? Robbie looked at his guest. Floor. He placed the bowl gently on the ground, and before he could even stand up straight Sportacus was on it.

Robbie stared at Sportacus’ purple tongue as it lapped up the cream. It was rather hypnotic. After a few minutes it seemed as though he started to get impatient and Sportacus picked up the bowl and drank the rest in a few quick gups.

“Wobbie friend.” Sportacus said, bumping his head into Robbie’s hip. Robbie brought his hand down to gently pat at the top of Sportacus’ head, the elf pushed up into the touch, purring.

Wow, he was cute…maybe it wouldn’t be so bad having him around.

Both of them jumped when the loud sound of someone knocking filled the lair.

“What?” Sportacus yelled, hiding behind Robbie who clutched at his chest, breathing heavily.

“It’s probably Pinky. Or one of the other brats come to ask something,” Robbie grumbled.

“Pinky!” Sportacus beamed, running over towards the entrance to Robbie’s lair. “Play, play!”

“We need to give you English lessons.” Robbie muttered as he headed to his periscope. Yep, it was Pinky, and she had a bag which better have treats in it. “Come down here, I’m not climbing back up.”

There was giggling then the sound of something banging down the pipe. Stephanie launched out of the opening and Sportacus caught her.

“Thank you for catching me Sportacus.” She said as he gently put her down. “Robbie, a woman was looking for Sportacus. She told me to give you this note and that if anyone else asked to say we haven’t seen anything strange.” Stephanie said, handing over a folded piece of paper. Robbie snached it from her and opened it, the handwriting was messy like it was written against something soft by shaking hands.

“They are looking for him,” Robbie read out loud, “I appreciate that you have kept him safe. He has a tracker in his left thigh that you need to remove or they will find him. And when they do he will be terminated. They will use me to get to him if they have to. If you see me again stay away. I understand that it will be hard to keep him hidden. Please take care of him, he’s been through a lot. Sally.”

“Sally!” Sportacus yelled, jumping up and down like a kangaroo. “Sally, Sally, Sally, Sally,” he chanted.

“Shuh, she’s gone now.” Robbie snapped. Sportacus stilled, ears dropping.

“Who is Sally, Sportacus?” Stephanie asked.

“Sally is friend. She feed me, pet me. She let me free. She tell when I name things wrong or right and give blankets and balls and she never hurt me.” Sportacus said, tail thumping.

“Sally freed you?” Stephanie asked.

“Yes, she freed. She cry a lot. I asked why she said she stay for us. So we a small better.”

“There were others?”

“Others, not like me. Like other not like you.”

“Stephane, you really don’t want to know this. Trust me, it’s not an isolated incident and the community is fighting against it but our relations with humans are not great,” Robbie said.

“But, we can’t just leave all the others there!”

“They gone,” Sportacus whispered.

“What?” Both Robbie and Stephanie asked, turning to Sportacus.

“They gone, one then the other and other. They cut them and look inside. I was last.”

“Oh,” Robbie said.

“What? What are you talking about?” Stephanie yelled. Robbie reached out putting a shaky hand on her shoulder.

“Pinky, they dissected them. It happens often, when the labs realize they are close to being exposed, they dissect the specimens, burn the building, and relocate. They’re probably looking for Sportacus so…they can make sure he doesn’t lead anyone back to them. Elves are very good trackers.”

“So they’re looking for Sportacus so they can cut him open!”

“Stephanie, you’re scaring him,” Robbie warned. She turned to see Sportacus’ eyes wide, tail tucked under him. “Thank you for giving this to me. You should go home. Tell no one about this. I’m going to…remove the tracker and dispose of it.”

“O-okay. Are you sure you don’t need help?”

“I don’t think you should be here for this. Also, you should probably warn the other kids about stranger’s lurking around.”

“Right, okay. Oh, this is for you, I ran to the store. There’s cookies and some taffy. Also I got a few applies for Sportacus.” She said, handing the bag to Robbie. “Be careful okay? Can I visit tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I guess. Bring more of this gross fruit stuff and some cake or chocolate.”

“Fine,” Stephanie said. She turned to Sportacus before adding, “Stay here with Robbie. I’ll be back tomorrow. Thank you Robbie, bye Sportacus.”

“Bye Pinky,” Sportacus said as he walked with her to the latter.

~~~

Sportacus was alone with Robbie again. This seemed less and less like a bad thing the more he got to know the tall one. He was grumpy but very nice and gentle.

And he had a knife.

“Wobbie?” Sportacus asked, making his eyes big. At this point he could say his name right but Robbie’s eyes lit up, a soft smile spreading across his face, features softening, every time he mispronounced it. Sportacus liked that face. He liked it directed at him.

This. This he didn’t like.

“Sportacus…I need to remove your tracker. The faster we do this the better okay?” Robbie said in a gentle voice.

“Re-move?”

“Yes, Sally wants me to do it. From the letter? I just…I’m going to have to cut it out. It will hurt a little but-“

“No! No hurt! Wobbie said no hurt!”

“Shit. No, I mean. Yes it will hurt but I don’t want to hurt you. I told you that already. These people are looking for you.” Robbie said, pinching his the bridge of his nose. “Look, is there anything I can do that would make this easier?”

Anything he could do?

There were a lot of things Robbie could do to make Sportacus happy. The man was very comfortable to sleep on. He had cream and a big house and pretty eyes and now he had apples too.

“Will…I will be good. But you hold me after?” Sportacus asked.

“Oh, yeah I can do that,” Robbie stuttered.

“Then we play ball.”

“No.” Sportacus’ ears drooped.

“Why?”

“I don’t do sports.”

“Wobbie can throw? Sportacus bring ball back. Please Wobbie, Wobbie is friend?” Sportacus asked, pouting at him. Robbie looked like he might implode. His face got really red as his jaw clenched. Finally he threw his hands up in the air and yelled,

“Fine. I’ll through your stupid ball!”

“Yeah! Thank you Wobbie,” Sportacus said, hugging his legs.

“Get off. Let’s just get this over with.” Right. The cutting. Sportacus closed his eyes, a small whimper escaping.

“Yes. Do fast please.”

“Okay. I should get you some shorts to wear, I won’t be able to do it with…the cow outfit.”

“Wobbie likes the cow outfit.” Robbie smiles more at him when he wears it.

“Maybe,” Robbie grumbled.

Sportacus changed in the bathroom, ignoring the temptation that was the large tub. He came back out slowly, taking his time. Sportacus trusted Robbie but this, this was stills scary. He never had a good experience with a knife and he’s been lied to before.

Robbie sat on a blanket laid out on the floor, knife, a box, and a towel next to him. Sportacus walked over and sat in front of him, closing his eyes.

Robbie ran a hand along Sportacus’ left thigh, searching for a lump or any indication that there was a tracker there. Sportacus shivered at the sensation, Robbie’s hand a warm contrast to the cold air. Sportacus breathed in deep as the hand made its way along his inner thigh. It didn’t linger long, moving away from the sensitive flesh. Running along the outside of his thigh it made its way up, stopping a few inches under the shorts.

“Ah. I think I found it.” Robbie said, pushing the fabric up. Sportacus opened his eyes, looking at Robbie’s face. The man’s cheeks were pink and he was chewing at his lower lip turning it a deep red and making it glisten. 

“Robbie,” Sportacus whispered, voice thick. Robbie's eyes snapped over to him, wide with surprise. They stared at each other a moment before Robbie started to rapidly blink, looking back down at Sportacus’ leg.

“Right, I’m just going to, I’m sorry.” He said, bringing the knife up to the small lump that was there.

The knife was sharp and Sportacus almost didn’t feel anything at first. A hot sensation spreading followed by a sharp pain. Robbie pinched at it, hand coming away with a small black object.

“I’ll mail it today, so they think you’re on the move.” Robbie said, as he put it down next to him, picking up a wet rag to clean off his purple blood. Sportacus watched as Robbie gently cleaned the spot, covering it was a bandage decorated with little cupcakes. “There that wasn’t so bad right?” Robbie asked, looking up at Sportacus again. Sportacus stared back a moment before wordlessly climbing into his lap.

“No. Wobbie did good job.” Sportacus said, pressing his face to Robbie’s neck.

“Ah, so we're back to ‘Wobbie’ now are we? Don’t think I don’t see what you’re doing.” Robbie warned with a stern voice, but Sportacus just purred onto the side of his neck. “Trying to play me with your soft innocent act. Calling me a cute name and dressing up like a cow.”

“You gave clothes.” Sportacus purred into Robbie’s ear.

“What are you doing?”

“Purring helps heal.”

“Oh.”

“Also Robbie lap comfy.” Sportacus smirked as he settled into a comfortable position. Robbie sputtered but Sportacus ignored it, lying his head in the tall one’s lap.

“I-I need to, to send this.” Robbie said, pushing at Sportacus’ head.

“You said cuddle.”

“After. I need to get rid of this thing.” Sportacus sat up, smiling at Robbie.

“Fine. Sportacus eat apple.”

“Okay, fine just. I’ll be back, don’t break anything.”

“I try.”


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, yes. Maybe Robbie had ran away. Things were getting a little too…intense.

But he supposed it made sense someone would seek out affection after being stuck in a cage all their lives, only being touched to be experimented on. Though the situation seemed a little more… intimate than before.

He needed to send the tracker anyway. The sooner the better.

Robbie managed to make it to the mailbox without running into anyone. He had put the chip in an envelope and picked a random address in a faraway country. But he barely made it ten yards before a strange looking man approached him.

“Good evening Sir.” The man said, stopping in Robbie’s path.

“Is it?” Robbie asked, eyebrow raising.

“Right. Well, I’m looking for a pet.”

“Pet stores on Main and Orange Street.” Robbie pointed over his shoulder and went to walk around the man but was blocked again.

“No, my pet. He ran away.” The man said, his smile sent a shiver down Robbie’s spine. Yeah, this must be one of the fake scientist. No wonder they got caught, they were kind of obvious. 

“I’ve only really seen a cat. Are you looking for a cat?”

“No. I’m looking for something much bigger… If you see anything strange call me,” The man said as he handed Robbie a card. Robbie looked down at it. The thing simply stated ‘James’ with a phone number under it. Yes, that’s not weird at all…

“Right, I guess you have a strange pet?”

“Yes. And it can be dangerous when it gets loose. I have to go find it before it does any…damage. Remember, call me if you see anything, I’m offering a reward.” The man said as he turned to head into town. Robbie watched him go and tossed the card on the ground before he headed home. Probably best to take the long way, he was a little afraid that the man might follow him.

When Robbie got home he found Sportacus running around his lair, chasing his blue ball, tongue sticking out the side of his mouth... in the cow costume. He felt the tension from meeting the strange man, Jim, john? James, leave him.

At least it looked like Sportacus hadn’t broken anything yet.

“Robbie!” Sportacus yelled, leaving the ball in favor of running over to the tall man.

Robbie kind of missed the ‘w’ even if apparently Sportacus was using it to manipulate him. He flinched as Sportacus came to a stop in front of him before gently hugging his legs. He looked up at Robbie with those big blue eyes, smile on his face.

“You came back,” Sportacus said.

“Yes. This is my home, why wouldn’t I?” Robbie said, raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t know. Sometimes don’t come back. I like you.”

“Oh.” Robbie looked over towards his chair. He felt rather tired from his long walk. But he promised Sportacus he’d cuddle then play fetch. Guh, why did he do that again? Right Sportacus was adorable. “I need to order a bed.”

“And cuddle Sportacus.” Robbie felt his cheeks heating.

“Yes well-“

“Wobbie said when got back, Wobbie's back. Wobbie cuddle Sportacus.” Robbie narrowed his eyes at Sportacus, the elf had the good sense to look apologetic. “Robbie.” He smiled up at him.

“Why are you wearing that?”

“W-Robbie gave me? It comfy and…” Sportacus trailed off, looking away.

“And what?” Robbie asked, putting his hands on his hips.

“Robbie smiles when Sportacus wears.” Sportacus said, looking back up at Robbie.

Shit.

“Look, you don’t need to say your name.” Sportacus tilted his head to the side. He still had his arms loosely wrapped around Robbie’s legs so the man couldn’t escape. “You say ‘when Sportacus wears it’. What you should be saying is ‘when I wear it’. ‘I’ is you. Like if I wanted to talk about myself I wouldn’t say ‘Robbie is tired and wants to sleep’. It would be ‘I am tired and want to sleep.’”

“Spor- I. I want cuddle Robbie.” Robbie blushed again, slapping his face.

“ ‘I want to cuddle with Robbie.’”

“I want to cuddle with Robbie.”

“There, that’s better.”

“So Robbie going to cuddle with I?” Robbie started down at him a moment before sighing.

“Me.” Sportacus laughed. “I know. I playing with Robbie. When I say name it cuter.”

“You little sneak.”

“Wobbie cuddles.” Sportacus pouted up at him.

“Fine. Yes, we can cuddle.” 

“Yeah! Happy! Cuddle Wobbie!”

“Right, come on then.” Robbie said, attempting to move from Sportacus’ grip.

“Robbie have soft space bigger?”

“No. That’s why I was saying I need a bed.”

“We share bed?”

Oh God. But maybe…he was warm and soft…No. No he couldn’t do that…but they had already slept next to each other. And Sportacus didn’t have anywhere else to sleep…and it’s not like Sportacus couldn’t make decisions. He wasn’t a child. He was a sentient creature who happened to speak a different language so he sounded young and innocent. Robbie thought about the advances the elf had made. Doing things because Robbie thought it was cute, getting in his space and talking against his skin. He felt a shiver run up his spine.

“Robbie’s talking in head again,” Sportacus said.

“What?”

“You, talking in head again. Talk out loud. Talk to I.” Robbie sighed and Sportacus giggled. “Me.”

“Right. I guess, I …I’m just confused? It’s not really any of your business.”

“Fine. Robbie made proomis. Robbie keep or no?”

“I guess, we um…”

“Does Robbie want sit my lap?”

“Robbie wants space enough to fit two.”

“Robbie, you say ‘I’ not ‘Robbie’.” Robbie tried not to laugh, covering his mouth with his hand but Sportacus’ eyes shined at him.

“Okay I’ll order the bed later, I need a nap anyway.”

“Yes. Nap. I can nap if I nap with Robbie.”

“You’re very affectionate.”

“Yes. I am for Robbie. You need, I do.”

“Rrright.” Robbie said, looking to the side. “You need to let go of my legs.”

“Oh. Yes.” Sportacus let go and Robbie headed for the chair, Sportacus following behind. Robbie settled down and let Sportacus climb on his lap.

“My legs are going to die. Oh, um. Do you know a James?” Sportacus hiss causing Robbie to jump, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up at the chilling sound.

“James bad, Robbie stay away James.” Sportacus said, and wow he actually looked angry. Robbie felt a shiver run up his spine and he averted his eyes. His mother had always told him not to look into the eyes of an angry creature. “Oh. Robbie, no. I no hurt Robbie. James not safe. Robbie stay away, be safe. I keep away bad people who hurt Robbie.”

“Why would they hurt me?” Robbie asked, brow furrowing.

“Robbie is magic. Robbie there danger, cut wings and sell,” Sportacus snarled.

“Oh I…I didn’t…know.” Robbie stuttered, starting at Sportacus with wide eyes. People cut off Fae wings?

“It okay. I keep Robbie safe. Robbie does not worry okay?” Robbie bit his lower lip. Sportacus looked very serious…Robbie nodded, letting the elf pull him in for a hug.

~~

Robbie ordered something and it came RIGHT AWAY. It was just there. It had to be magic. Sportacus jumped around the large box. Robbie and he had cuddled, the fae fell asleep but Sportacus was too full of energy after having eaten and being stuck down here…if only he could go up. But Robbie said James was up there. A shiver ran down Sportacus’ spine. No. If Sportacus saw James he would kill him before he hurt him or Robbie.

Sportacus had ended up watching him sleep awhile before he realized Robbie might not like that. He gently climbed off and explored the house a bit more before playing with his ball. God he was bored.

When Robbie woke up he had thrown the ball for him, but only about three times before he started to complain. He was very needy and whiny. And kind of stuck up. But Sportacus liked him still. He was soft, and could sew, and cook, and nice enough to take him in, and he smelled nice, and had strong arms and was very pretty and very smart. He’d make a good mate…If he was interested. Sportacus wasn’t really sure what to do though, he didn’t have anyone to ask. Never knew his mother, she had died when he was born and his dad was dead now. His brother was probably dead too. Sportacus knew though that he should make Robbie happy and comfortable. Keep him safe.

Robbie was grumbling again. He should cheer him up. 

“Great, now I have to set this up…” Robbie complained, laying the box on the floor.

“No, I will do. Wobbie sit. I solve puzzle.” Sportacus said, taking Robbie’s hand and leading him to the fluffy orange chair. “I very good at puzzle. Done lots.” He said, heading back to the box and ripping it open. He examined it a moment. It didn’t seem very hard, not anywhere near as complicated as the ones the others gave him. And Robbie wouldn’t hurt him if he didn’t get it right.

“Oh, okay then. If you think you can do it. I could always go back to sleep.” Robbie said, leaning back in his chair. Sportacus stopped and turned to look at him.

“Robbie. You sleep lots. Not good.”

“UUrg no. It’s fine.”

“Robbie sick?”

”No, I’m not sick. I just…don’t sleep well.” Robbie said, wrapping his arms around himself in defense. Sportacus thought it looked like he was hugging himself.

“I help Robbie sleep. I need solve then Robbie has nice nest. Fae at lab liked dark and small. I make a space for Robbie.”

“You…There was a fae there?” Robbie asked, voice shaking. Oh. Sportacus probably shouldn’t have told him that. Now Robbie was scared.

“Robbie, fae was okay mostly. They take wings, I sad for fae…but they not hurt like rest. They stay until they heal. Then,” Sportacus didn’t know the word so he covered his eyes with his hands. “And they take away. Sally said fae fine but sad. I would sad too if they did to me. I keep them away from Robbie. Robbie be okay. I kill any that try and hurt Robbie.”

“K-Kill.”

“Yes. Kill.” Sportacus said as he went back to his work assembling the bed frame.

“Do you know what means Sportacus or are you just copying something someone said?”

“No. I know what mean. I will end anyone that try hurt Robbie. Painful end.”

“O-oh,” Robbie stuttered.

“So Robbie safe.”

“G-good…” Robbie still looked scared. Maybe Sportacus wasn’t clear enough. He opened his mouth but there was a knock at the lid, he felt his ear’s twitch and his tail started to flop. It was probably Pinky! Robbie groaned and pushed himself off the chair. Heading for the tube.

Huh, that’s funny. Didn’t she say she wasn’t coming back until tomorrow…Sportacus sniffed the air and his blood ran cold. James. Robbie told Pinky not to talk about him but they seemed to know Robbie was a fae. No.

Sportacus hissed, running over to the tube and grabbing Robbie, pulling his back flush against his chest. The man yelped and Sportacus covered his mouth with a large hand.

“No Robbie,” Sportacus hissed in his ear. “James. James there.”

“What?” Robbie said, voice muffled by Sportacus’ hand.

“Pinky. Pinky know not to tell about Robbie?” Sportacus asked. Robbie’s eyes went wide and he could feel the man shaking in his arms. “Robbie lock and hide. Sportacus stay here. If James comes I ripe him up.” Robbie nodded, eyes still wide but he didn’t look like he was afraid of Sportacus anymore. Good.

Sportacus let go of Robbie and let him lock the door. He spared a glance at Sportacus before he went to hide in a back room.

Sportacus sat and waited a moment.

“Mr. Rotten?” James called down. There was the sound from the lid as the man tried to open the door. “It’s James. I heard that you lived here from one of the town’s folk. I wanted to talk to you about my missing pet.”

That voice. Sportacus heard that voice every day. Every night in his nightmares. Laughing at him. Calling him monster. He liked to hurt them. He even hurt Sally before. James was evil and if he thought he could come here and hurt the only thing Sportacus had left then he was mistaken. If only he was quiet and swift like he was supposed to be. If only he had learned how to hunt. James would die. And he’d die slowly.

“Mr. Rotten please, it’s starting to rain out here. I need to talk to yo-“ There was a loud yelp as James was cut off. Snarling. Loud snarling and screams and the tang of copper in the air. Something was killing James. Sportacus’ ears twitched as he tried to listen. But he couldn’t make out anything other than the screams and the snarls.

Then there was scratching against metal. The metal cried out as the hatch was ripped off and then the loud thump of something falling down the tube. Sportacus stood to his full height, bearing his teeth, ears back. Whatever was coming wasn’t going to make it near Robbie. Sportacus would make sure of that.

The mass fell, and Sportacus went to launch himself but froze. Yellow. Yellow with orange spots.

“Tryggvi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Tryggvi is from krasimer's fic Spotted In Strange Places with permission to use


	6. Chapter 6

“Tryggvi,” the yellow elf said, moving towards Sportacus.

“Who Tryggvi?” Sportacus stuttered out. The other elf stopped, looking down at him in worry. He was much bigger than Sportacus, his claws covered in blood.

 _“Do you not remember your own name?”_ He said in a language that made sorrow and longing swell deep within Sportacus.

_“No. I don’t remember yours either. But I know you’re my brother.”_

“Íþrót. _My name is_ Íþrót. _I have been searching for you since you were taken. I was wounded at first and I was thrown off their trail for a long time. But I picked it up and followed. I could not find their lab until you were gone, all the others were dead. I thought you were dead as well. But a woman, she called herself_ Sally, _she told me she set you free when there was a distraction. I let her live but have kill three of the ones that kept you so far.”_

“Sally _was always nice to me. I did not know you were alive still. I thought they kill you too.”_

“ _They thought so too, which is their mistake…what are you wearing_ Tryggvi?” Sportacus looked down at himself. Right, he forgot he was wearing the cow pajamas. Not so ferocious… Speaking of clothes...

“Íþrót _you’re naked, I can…see things. Please put something on.”_

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“These are pajamas._ Robbie _gave them to me.”_

“Robbie? _Who is that?”_

 _“Oh! This is his home, he is here hiding. I can get him… but first you need_ pants… _and to wash your hands.”_ Sportacus said, running off to find pants for his brother. Íþrót sighed but washed his hands in the sink his brother pointed to. Sportacus was still looking by the time Íþrót had finished.

 _“Enough. I will find this_ Robbie _myself. Has he hurt you?”_

 _“No!_ Robbie _is nice. I like him.”_

_“…Is he your mate?”_

_“No!”_ Sportacus yelled, his cheeks turning a dark purple. Íþrót smiled at him.

 _“Ah but you like him. I will go introduce myself.”_ Íþrót said, standing up and walking over to the closet Robbie was hiding in.

 _“Don’t embarrass me. I just got you back and you’re already being a pain in the butt.”_ Sportacus mumbled. Íþrót just laughed, before opening the door. Robbie was sitting on the ground, knees drawn up to his chest. He looked straight in front of him as if he was expecting Sportacus, his eyes slowly trailing up Íþrót’s body to his face where his fangs where on display. 

_“Hello. I am_ Íþrót, Tryggvi's _older brother. It is nice to meet you.”_

“Sportacus,” Robbie called, finally looking away in search of the elf.

“Robbie, this brother.” Sportacus said, coming up to stand in front of his brother, blocking his…indecent display.

“You’re brother?”

 _“Yes that is what I said,”_ Íþrót said.

 _“I don’t think he understand you.”_ Sportacus explained. “James gone. No worries. He gone. You have pants for Íþrót?”

“Uh, right…I suppose I could find something…He’s not staying is he?” Oh, that would be good. Having his brother around! But wait…he’d have to share Robbie’s time and he wouldn’t be able to be alone with him. Ever. 

“…Nope,” Sportacus said.

 _“Really_ Tryggiv? _I spent the last twenty something years looking for you and you’re just going to kick me out?”_ Íþrót asked. Sportacus sighed. No, he couldn’t do that. Sportacus scrunched up his face, frowning.

“Robbie. Can Íþrót stay? He has no home.” Robbie pinched the bridge of his nose. He was probably annoyed.

“Right. It’s either I say no and he wonders off and eats one of the children, or I let him stay and he wonders off and eats one of the children.”

 _“Children?”_ Íþrót said…a little too interested for Sportacus’ liking.

“How about Íþrót stay and is good to children?”

Sportacus asked.

“I…if you promise to not hurt the kids or any of the townsfolk…and help me set up a room for you then yes. You can stay.” Robbie said, holding his hand out towards Sportacus. Oh. He probably wanted help up…he was very lazy. Sportacus grabbed hold of his hand and stood, pulling him up along the way. “This is a mistake.”

 _“Tell him it’s temporary. That way he won’t be as upset. I’d prefer to stay in the woods anyway. But it looks like it’s going to storm out and I haven’t had time to build a proper nest. I should show you how. I can show you everything you need to know,”_ Íþrót said.

 _“Oh! I um, you’re not staying here?”_ Sportacus asked, trying to not act excited. He was happy that he had his brother but something itched uncomfortably inside him at the thought of Íþrót staying here.

_“No. I do not want to live with the sugary smelling man in his underground metal house. I do not understand why you would.”_

_“I think he smells good.”_

_“You would.”_

“Íþrót!”

“Am I missing something here? There’s hissing. If you’re going to fight please go outside to do so.” Robbie said, heading for his chair. “Sportacus, are you going to finish the bed?”

“Oh, yes right.” Sportacus said, scurrying over on all fours.

 _“His name is_ Tryggvi. _Why are you doing that for him? He can do it himself,”_ Íþrót growled.

_“I want to do it.”_

_“No, you’re doing it because you like him. Is that why you are wearing clothes?”_ For some reason the itching worsened at the thought of Robbie seeing Íþrót naked.

 _“No. I’m wearing clothes so my dick doesn’t swing around in the open._ Robbie, Íþrót is no stay long. Tonight no get caught from storm. He leave for woods after. Stay there.” 

“Oh. That’s good. I guess…I’ll find some pants for him.” Robbie said, looking at Íþrót’s area. Something ugly and bitter twisted in Sportacus stomach but he pushed it away. Best focus on the job at hand.

~~

Well that was a thing he never needed to see. Robbie wondered if Sportacus looked…like that. It was long, very long, with an angled, almost pointed head, strange little bumpy textures, and curving ridges down either side of the shaft. He wasn’t sure if he should be happy or scared…Wait. No. He shouldn’t care. It’s not like…he’d ever do THAT with Sportacus. No. Nope.

No.

Either way it probably wouldn’t fit.

Right?

Shut up Robbie, focus. Find pants so you don’t have to stare at it anymore.

Íþrót acted more like an elf. Standing on his back legs most of the time, not wearing cloths…killing…

Robbie shivered.

Sportacus looked a little…bitter? He seemed happy that his brother was here. But at the same time it seemed like something was aggravating him. Robbie wished he could understand what they were saying…

Ah, pants. These might fit.

“Uh, Íþrót, I found these. They should do for now.”

 _“I am not putting those on.”_ Íþrót said, crossing his arms.

 _“Why not?”_ Sportacus hisses back.

_“We do not wear clothes. I don’t understand why you are.”_

“Robbie _gave them to me. And I don’t want to be naked.”_

_“There is nothing wrong with it. Our kind does not wear such things.”_

“Uh…So, did you want to pants or not?” Robbie asked. They were hissing again…well Sportacus was hissing. Íþrót looked more amused, if not a little confused.

 _“Please, for me? You’ll scar the kids for life if you go out like that,”_ Sportacus said. Íþrót rolled his eyes and took the pants from Robbie, putting them on and letting go. They fell. _“You’re supposed to do up the zipper."_ Sportacus said, walking over and doing it for him. 

_“I look silly.”_

_“You look fine.”_

_“I guess it could be worse. I could be done up like you.”_ And Sportacus was hissing again.

“Robbie. Where I put this?” Sportacus asked, pointing at the finished bedframe. Wow…that was fast.

“Uh, there’s a room I use for storage, we can put it in there.” Robbie said, heading for the room to see if it’d fit. He might have to move a few things first…

 _“When he says_ we _he means you._ ” Íþrót said, walking over to help his little brother move the bedframe.

 _“It doesn’t matter if he is lazy. He is still nice and he can do lots of things. And I don’t need your help with this, stop.”_ Sportacus pouted, but Íþrót relented, letting go of the frame.

 _“I’m just poking at you. If_ Robbie _makes you happy then I’m happy.”_ Oh…that was his name. Where they talking about him?

 _“I like him. I haven’t known him long but he is good,”_ Sportacus said.

“Uh, well…there is space in here. I can move some stuff around…make it a real bedroom. Are you guys talking about me? I heard my name. You know it’s rude to talk about someone like that?” Robbie said. Sportacus put the bedframe down in the little space not taken up by boxes.

“You,” Íþrót said, pointing at Robbie. “Tryggvi,” He said, pointing at Sportacus with his other hand then bringing them together with a loud smack and raising his eyebrow at Robbie. Robbie felt his cheeks heating.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Robbie stuttered. Íþrót just winked at him. 

_“Stop,”_ Sportacus said before running off to get the box spring and mattress.

“Nest?” Íþrót asked, pointing at the bed.

“I guess?” Robbie said.

“Tryggvi nest Robbie.” Íþrót said with another wink. Oh. Oh God he did. Sportacus made him a nest. Íþrót pointed at himself, “Tryggvi’s territory. Tryggvi no know yet.” Sportacus came by with the mattress and box spring, placing them on the frame with care. Íþrót just smirked at Robbie as the fae watched Sportacus put the sheets on the bed, sour faced. “No understand. Nature. No learn yet.”

 _“What are you bothering_ Robbie _about?”_ Sportacus hissed, finishing off the bed by adding the blanket Robbie had ordered along with everything else. Íþrót shrugged and watched as Sportacus walked over to Robbie, taking him by the hand, and leading him over to the bed. Robbie was pushed down, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Robbie like bed?” Sportacus smiled at him.

“Oh, um. Yeah. It’s nice…” Robbie stuttered. Sportacus climbed up next to him, smiling. Robbie looked over at his brother, Íþrót just smirked at him before walking over to the bed too. Sportacus hissed when he got too close and Íþrót looked very smug.

Oh the joys of instincts.

According to both Elven and Fae culture Robbie was officially courting Sportacus.


	7. Chapter 7

So…they were courting now…But Sportacus probably didn’t even know that.

Of course Robbie could call it off easily by kicking the elf out of his bed…he looked over at Sportacus as he hissed at his brother, long ears drawn back, nose crinkled.

“Sportacus…stop hissing at your brother. He doesn’t even want to sleep in bed with us. Íþrót if you’d like you can use my chair for tonight-But! Be careful. It’s my favorite chair, I better not see any claw marks,” Robbie warned.

“Thank,” Íþrót said, smirking at Robbie before jumping forward and kissing Sportacus on the forehead. The short elf hissed back. _“Calm yourself, I’m going. Good night.”_

_“Good night Íþrót. Sorry…I don’t know what’s-“_

_“Don’t worry. We’ll have a talk tomorrow, I can explain some things to you, and we can hunt.”_ Íþrót said, shutting the door as he left. Robbie looked over to Sportacus.

“I really don’t like when you talk like that in front of me,” Robbie complained.

“Sorry. It easier. Íþrót not know good English. Is Robbie good? Like bed?” Sportacus asked.

“Yes. I like the bed…Sportacus?”

“Yes?” The elf asked, tail thumping against the mattress.

“Uh,” Robbie could feel his cheeks heating so he looked away. He needed to keep his dignity. “You- what do you think of me?”

“What I think of Wobbie?”

“We’ll obviously I’m a genius and handsome and important... But…what do YOU think of me?”

“Robbie is soft and pretty and smark. Oh, and smell good.”

“Wow…Uh, right.”

“You asked.” Sportacus said, moving to lie down.

“I did.”

“What think of me?”

“Oh…I…I haven’t really…” Sportacus looked up at him, big round eyes, cute little pout. “Uh, you’re cute I’ll give you that.” Robbie said, laying down on his back next to the elf, staring at the ceiling.

“Robbie cute also.” Robbie chuckled.

“Apparently I’m everything.”

“Yes.” Robbie felt his heart beating faster, it sounded loud to him. He was pretty sure the elf could hear it.

“Very affectionate,” Robbie muttered.

“I like Robbie. I give Robbie attention. You like attention, I can tell.”

“We haven’t really known each other very long.”

“No matter. You are good. I know.” Sportacus said, big smile on his face. Robbie turned on his side, facing him.

“…What name do you prefer?”

“I fine with both.”

“Can…” Robbie reached out, placing his hand on Sportacus’ chest.

“Robbie can yes,” he replied, pulling Robbie into his arms. “Robbie can have whatever he want.”

Robbie buried his face against the elf’s neck, stealing himself. He could do this. He was Robbie Rotten, and he was great. Sportacus even agreed. Robbie exhaled, siting up to lean on one arm.

“Sportacus…” Robbie asked, looking down at the blanket. No. He could do this. “Can…can I kiss you?” He asked, looking Sportacus in the eyes.

“I…What is?”

“You…you do it when you like someone-but…not just anyone. Someone special.”

“Robbie special. You can kiss.”

“If you don’t like it just…Just stop me okay?” Robbie asked, Sportacus nodded, looking at him with concern.

“Robbie okay?”

Robbie nodded, before slowly leaning down. He paused a moment, breath ghosting over Sportacus’ face before he leaned in and gently pressed their lips together. After a moment Sportacus made a clicking noise, a strange trill, and wrapped his arm around Robbie’s back. It took Robbie a moment to notice the purring. The fae pulled away, looking at Sportacus.

“What do you think?” Robbie asked.

“Good. More?” Sportacus asked, left ear twitching.

“I…a little, I think though after we should sleep. You should talk to your brother before- I want to make sure you understand…”

“I understand.” Sportacus said, pushing up so he could capture Robbie’s lips again. Robbie allowed himself a minute to enjoy the presence of another. It had been over a year since he’d been held, his brother had basically disappeared, and longer since he’d had a lover. But Sportacus was new to this, and while it defiantly seemed like he was enjoying himself, Robbie thought he should probably talk to Íþrót.

Robbie gently pushed at Sportacus’ shoulders and the elf moved away.

“I’m tired,” Robbie said.

“We sleep then.” Sportacus said, wrapping his arms around Robbie, pulling him against his chest.

~~

Someone was in their room. Sportacus opened his eyes to find Íþrót standing there, smug look on his face.

_“Go away,”_ Sportacus said, closing his eyes again.

_“Nope. Morning is for hunting, come on. Catch your man some meat so we can fatten him up, he looks like he could be snapped in half.”_

_“He’s got pudge, see,”_ Sportacus said, gently pressing Robbie’s stomach. The fae grumbled, swatting at the offending hand before turning over and burying his face against Sportacus.

_“He is a noodle.”_

_“So? He’s cute.”_

_“He can’t defend himself.”_

_“He doesn’t have to. I’ll defend him.”_

“Stop clicking!” Robbie yelled, pushing his hand up and smooshing the side of Sportacus’ face. “Leave, go hunt or whatever just leave me alone to nap!”

_"Grumpy mate you have there,"_ Íþrót said. Robbie made an annoyed noise, wrapping his arms back around Sportacus.

_“He’s not my mate,”_ Sportacus muttered, trying to pry Robbie’s hands form him. “Robbie, have let go. Can no leave,” Sportacus hissed. 

“Fine!” Robbie yelled, letting go to pull the blanket over his head.

“Bye,” Sportacus said, jumping off the bed and following his brother. The elf found something to change into before following Íþrót up and out of the lair.

James’ body was still there, limp at the bottom of the latter, flies buzzing loudly.

_“Grab him, we will bring him into the woods for bate. You have bear around here right?”_ Íþrót asked.

_“Why would we want a bear?”_ Sportacus asked, picking up James.

_“To get meat. Good meat, I don’t want to eat_ James, _he’s gross.”_

_“You want to kill a bear,”_ Sportacus asked, frowning at his brother.

_“Yes, we could try for something smaller first if you want.”_

_“I don’t want to kill anything.”_

_“You need to, to eat meat.”_

_“We can eat other things, like fruits and vegetables.”_ Sportacus said, walking with his brother to the forest. His brother looked unimpressed.

_“Meat. You don’t have to eat it but I’m still going to teach you. You need to know how to defend yourself properly. We have more important things to talk about though.”_

_“Right,_ Robbie _said I needed to talk to you.”_

_“Yes, you are getting very fond of him. I should tell you about mating and courting.”_ Íþrót said, smirking at his little brother. Sportacus could feel his cheeks heating, he turned away, glaring down at the body in his arms.

Íþrót showed him how to set up bate, using James, and where the best places where to hide. After they set up and were sitting with each other in a tree Íþrót turned to Sportacus, gently punching his arm.

_“So. You and_ Robbie. _You know you made him a nest, which is the last step of courting. He stayed though, so that means he probably wants to be with you. But I think you should talk to him to make sure. You also should make him a gift, you’re supposed to do that first. Then maybe some little things like flowers or food.”_

_“I can do that.”_ Sportacus said, scratching a pattern into the trunk of the tree.

_“So…This will be kind of awkward. But we need to talk about it.”_

_“What is it?”_

_“Well, when you and_ Robbie _decide to mate you will need to know how to. Also make sure he wants to, you have to get consent.”_

_“I wouldn’t do anything he didn’t want to do.”_

_“Good. So first theirs foreplay.”_

_“Play? I like playing.”_ Sportacus said, tail thumping back and forth.

_“You have to keep holding onto the branch with your tail,”_ Íþrót warned.

_“So I have this nice blue ball-“_

_“No. Like kissing and touching.”_

_“Oh kissing! We did that, it was really nice._ Robbie _didn’t want to keep doing it though because he said I had to talk to you.”_

_“We’ll I’m glad you liked it. So… you kiss and touch and stuff. Like, rub his chest and thighs and… I’m not sure if his ears are sensitive, yours are thought so let him know that. He can show you things he likes and help you find out what you like. Also you get them excited, you can tell when their penis gets hard-”_

_” Íþrót!”_ Sportacus shouted, blushing down to his chest.

_“What? It’s all natural. Calm down. Now, you’ll know then, and, well, you can do lots of things, like rubbing up against each other and whatnot but if you want to penetrate you have to figure out who is going to be on top and who on the bottom. Then you have to make sure you prepare them properly.”_

_“…I don’t think I want to talk to you about this anymore.”_ Sportacus said, looking down at James’ body lying on the ground.

_“You use your fingers, one at a time, to stretch, you should also use something to lubricate-“_ Íþrót said, scissoring his fingers in front of Sportacus’ face.

_“Where are you even sticking it?”_ Sportacus asked, banging his head against the trunk. __

_“Oh, well since you’re guys then in the butt-“_

_“Íþrót! You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”_

_“It is pretty funny.”_

_“It’s not…”_

_“It is. Anyway, when you’ve stretched enough you stick in your penis and I think you’ll get what to do after that. Be careful though, you are pretty strong and_ Robbie’s _a fae, you could really hurt him if you’re not careful.”_

_“What!?”_

_“It’s fine. Just don’t like…break him. I’m sure you won’t. Make sure you cuddle him after, it’s important for bonding reasons…also he’s not an elf so it might be…harder for him, so you want to make sure you stretch him good enough and that you’re there to comfort him and if he needs anything. If he tops he should do the same. Make sure you talk about what you want to do and if there’s anything you’re uncomfortable with tell him if you don’t want to do it. If he doesn’t stop then you leave and come to me. And remember if_ Robbie _wants you to stop then you stop or I’ll hurt you.” ___

____

_“I’d never do anything he didn’t want.”_

____

_“I know, you’re a good kid…Adult. I don’t smell anything, are you sure they are bear here?_ ”

____

_“No. I don’t know?”_ Sportacus said, face a deep purple color.

____

_“Right, well then let’s find a place for me to live and I can show you how to make a house. You are probably being too loud, banding your head on the trunk, and you won’t sit still. We’ll have to practice that.”_

____

_“I don’t like to sit still. It’s too hard and I use to have to stay still when they had me at the lab.”_

____

_“They made you stay still?”_

____

_“Well I was in a little cage but yeah, sometimes they’d put me in a dark box with wires attached to me. I didn’t like that. I could hear beeping and it got louder and faster and it was very dark...”_

____

_“Okay. Well I suppose you don’t need to know if I’m here…and if you’re not eating meat. Which is weird by the way.”_

____

_“It’s not.”_

____

_“It is. But whatever, let’s go find a place for me to live so I can leave you and_ Robbie _to it.”_

____


	8. Chapter 8

Sportacus left his brother after helping him set up his new cave. He learned a lot! Even a little magic but he had to promise not to use it without Íþrót’s supervision. The magic was the practical kind; things like how to keep your cave warm and dry, how to make moss grow to make a soft bed, and how to keep bugs out. Robbie would probably like the last one.

He cartwheeled through the field, jumping over any obstacles and running a bit. It was nice to be out in the open. Maybe some of the kids were out and he could play with them! Oh but it was getting dark. They were probably heading to bed...Sportacus had spent the whole day with Íþrót.

Sportacus enjoyed Íþrót’s company a lot more when they weren’t in Robbie’s lair. His brother had explained that too, telling him about territory…expanding on some…things…

Slowly Sportacus was forming a family. It sent bubbles that tickled the inside of his stomach.

The elf let himself into his home, trying to put the broken lid back on. Robbie was sitting on his chair, eating yellow fluffy balls and watching a TV.

Sportacus let himself on the fae’s lap, twisting onto his back, tail flopping off the side of the chair and onto the floor. Robbie let out a little ‘oof’ as he settled. The elf looked up at …well he supposed Robbie was his mate? Potential mate?

“Robbie, Íþrót, spend long time talk about not comfortable thing. I no enjoy but he do.” Sportacus said, pouting at Robbie.

“Oh, what kinds of uncomfortable things?” Robbie asked, sitting the bowl down.

“Thing do with two people…alone,” Sportacus’ cheeks tinted purple as he wiggling a bit.

“Ah, you had the sex talk?” Robbie smirked.

“Yes. Horrible. Never again.” Sportacus shook his head.

“So what do you think?” Robbie asked as he pretended to pick lint of his sleeve.

“Will I hurt Robbie?”

“We can make sure you don’t.” Robbie said, playing with the fluff of the chair.

“Then I do whatever Robbie want do. Íþrót found home. Showed me how to make. Is Robbie okay if I stay here or Robbie want me leave with Íþrót?”

“You can stay here. It would be nice to have someone around to do the heavy lifting.” Robbie said, running his hand across the soft expanse of Sportacus’ arm.

“That all Robbie want,” Sportacus asked, smiling at him.

“No. I’ve…gotten a little use to you being around? I don’t know how it happened so fast... But you just feel right.” Robbie said, face heating, cheeks turning a bright red. Sportacus grinned, tail thumping against the side of the chair.

“Then I stay with Robbie,” Sportacus said, ears twitching.

“You were out all day, kind of got lonely without you…Tryggvi.”Robbie said, looking away to hid his red cheeks. Sportacus sat up, nudging his head into Robbie’s.

“I take Wobbie to bed. Change Wobbie into his sleeping clothes.”

“What! No, I can change my self, thank you very much,” Robbie sputtered. Sportacus laughed, rolling out of his lap with a thump to go change himself, calling back behind him as he went.

“I mate now, we see each other some point.”

Robbie sat on the chair, sputtering incoherently a moment before following.

Much to Sportacus’ disappointment his mate changed in the bathroom but he supposed he could wait. There was not rush after all. They had all the time they needed. It was best that Robbie was comfortable.

Sportacus was already in his cow pajamas by the time his fae crawled into bed next to him. Robbie scratched at Sportacus’ head, smiling as the elf curled up around him, head resting in Robbie’s lap.

“I made you some clothes while you were out. I’ll show you tomorrow. I can’t have you dressed as a cow all the time.” Robbie said as he wiggled down, resting his head on the elf’s waist.

Sportacus lifted his head so the fae could move, laying it back down on Robbie’s chest as he situated himself, floppy blue ear smacking Robbie’s chin.

Sportacus felt safer, being wrapped around his mate, keeping him from harm.

“Tomorrow I play with Pinky.” Sportacus whispered as his eyes drifted closed. He brought his tail up, resting it on Robbie’s stomach, wrapping around him fully now.

“She showed up looking for you. I told her about Íþrót, obviously not about James though. She helped me pick out some of the patterns for your clothes. She said she wants to teach you how to play soccer. I think it’d be good for you to get out, now that Íþrót is here I’m sure you’re safe.”

“Good sleep Robbie. I…I miss Robbie today.”

“I...missed you too. Silly elf,” Robbie whispered.

~~

Normally Robbie only went out to buy food or to persuade the kids to be quiet... But Sportacus had looked at him with those eyes.

It was kind of nice to be out in the sun, watching his elf bounce around the field, kicking a soccer ball. The bubble gum girl even gave him a bag of Hershey kisses so he guessed it was okay.

The bench was hard but gave his back nice support. The sun made Robbie feel kind of drowsy and he wanted to dose off a bit.

Sportacus’ introduction had been mixed…and there were a few screams.

Pinky had tried to calm everyone down, explaining that Sportacus was a nice elf. Tricky thought he was cool, examining his claws, talking about how he could be weaponized. The computer kid wanted to ‘study’ him which seem to make his poor elf nervous. Pinky distracted the kid though, talking to him about his videogame before explaining about Sportacus’ past, he seemed very understanding and even apologized.

Sticky seemed to think the elf was going to steal from him, he must have heard that elves stole children and twisted it his own way. It was better than the little yellow kid thinking he’d get kidnapped. Ziggy almost cried but was quickly calmed down by the pink girl and the computer kid. Pinky had her shit together. It made it easier on Robbie, he didn’t need a sad elf in his lap.

Robbie didn’t have to worry much with the pink girl there.

Robbie could feel Íþrót moving on the outskirts of the town, watching the kids as they played with his brother. He had promised not to touch them. Robbie just hoped he kept that promise.

The fae let out a loud, obnoxious yawn, stretching his arms above his head. Íþrót was there, watching and Pinky had the kids under control. Robbie could take a nap…

Before he could lie down, Robbie felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Turning around slowly Robbie peered into the bushes. He couldn’t feel Íþrót anymore…maybe he found a rabbit to eat... but something was there.

“Robbie!” Sportacus yelled, pulling the fae’s attention back to the group. The elf was waving at him, smile on his face. Robbie fight to fight his own smile, but gave in as the elf’s ears flopped about in his sports shorts and big blue shirt.

He was just being paranoid.

Everything was fine now.

All the scientist but Sally were dead… Right?

Right.

He was just tired… Robbie stretched again, he should take that nap.

Then Robbie saw her, standing up on the hill behind the kids. Sally…long hair swaying in the wind, frown on her face.

She was glaring at Robbie.

He fucked up. Robbie could read it in her eyes.

Robbie stood, breathing hard. It felt like someone was twisting his inside and he wanted to throw up. 

“Sportacus! Go to Íþrót!” Robbie yelled as loud as he could. Sportacus turned to him, head tilting to the side before he followed Robbie’s line of vision.

“Sally!” Sportacus yelled, moving to all fours, running towards her. Robbie felt an odd pang in his chest, but pushed it away.

The kids looked back and forth franticly, picking up Robbie’s distress. Pinky looked horrified, recognizing the woman on the hill.

“Sportacus!” Robbie screamed, he could feel Íþrót’s eyes on him again, boring into the back of his head as he watched the tears rolling down Sally’s cheeks.

There was a loud noise that echoed though the field.

Sportacus was on the ground, not moving.


	9. Chapter 9

He could hear Robbie screaming. There was a searing pain shooting from his side and out through the rest of his body. His mate was calling for him but he couldn’t move…he needed to get to Robbie…his Robbie wasn’t safe…

~~

“NO!” Robbie screamed, running towards Sportacus.

Sally fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands. Somewhere Robbie could hear Stephanie yelling, telling the kids to run home. He could hear the bounding of a large body making its way across the ground at an alarming pace and the soft gasp coming from his right.

None of that was important. No one else was important. Sportacus was on the ground. Sportacus was not moving. If he wasn’t dead yet then he was an easy shot.

Robbie stumbled, falling forward over the elf, his lanky body covering him. The fae pushed himself up and tried to turn Sportacus onto his back. Robbie stopped when he heard a gun cock next to his right ear. He looked up, tears streaming down his face. The galloping stopped, only a few yards away. Somewhere behind Robbie he heard Stephanie gasp.

The woman towering over him had long blond hair in a tight braid. She was rather pretty despite the angry snarl on her face.

“I’ll kill both of you,” she said gun pointing in Robbie’s face. The fae froze, breath caught in his throat.

“Laura no! Please, let them go.” Sally called from her spot, wiping at her face. “They won’t hurt us, please.”

“You were always too soft, playing with the creatures, treating them like they had feelings. They’re monsters that pray on us! Killing us for years! They take everything and they don’t care-they don’t care who they hurt! They ruined you! You’re talent was wasted…you betrayed your own kind.”

“No! Laura please, we… I know how you feel about them. I know what the creatures- what they did to your children, to your family…I’m sorry that they…but this elf? This fae? They didn’t hurt you-they didn’t hurt them! You’re just spreading more pain! Please Laura.”

Robbie watched as the woman’s hands began to shake, finger moving slowly over the trigger, then up to the side of the gun, and back to the trigger again. Robbie could feel himself shaking, little black spots appearing on the side of his vision. He grabbed at Sportacus’ shirt, knuckles going white.

“Let Tryggvi go!” Íþrót snarled, not daring to move forward.

“Stay back or I’ll kill both of them! I know what you’ve done!” Laura screamed.

“Laura please, I…I-“ Sally said as the air around them filled with pink glittery smoke.

“What the fuck-“ Laura yelled but was cut off as something heavy landed on her.

“I’ll fucking kill you, you psycho bitch!” Came another voice…a voice Robbie knew well. It sent odd feelings twisting through his chest. The painful pang of nostalgia and the bubbling excitement of joy. Robbie let out a sob.

“Glanni!” Robbie yelled, letting his arms give out as he fell onto Sportacus again, letting himself cry.

There was a gargling sound and the sharp tang of coper in the air. Sally screamed before breaking out in sobs again. Robbie felt hands on him, pulling. Long arms wrapping around him. Robbie allowed Glanni to pull him into his arms, crying against his older brother’s neck.

“Shush my Robin. I’m home. What’s happened to you?” Glanni whispered.

“They killed him,” Robbie cried out softly, hiccups wracking his gangly frame. He could hear the other approaching, Íþrót sitting next to Sportacus.

“Tryggvi not dead,” Íþrót said, smelling at his brother. “Help Tryggvi.”

“We need to get him inside, get the bullet out,” Glanni said, standing, pulling Robbie up with him. “Take him to Robin’s, gently. I’ll meet you there.” Glanni ordered.

Just before Glanni snapped his fingers Robbie spared a look at the two women. Sally was crying over Laura’s body, blood flowing fast from the woman’s neck, staining the grass a deep red. Something ugly in Robbie felt happy. She hurt him. She hurt Tryggvi. She derived to die.

“Robbie…” Came Stephanie’s soft voice. He looked over at the pink girl, eyes locking, and heard the snap of Glanni’s fingers, saw the pink and glitter of his magic then the dark blue walls of his lair.

~~

The world came back to him in parts. The soft touch of a hand to his hot skin. The whispered promises that everything would be okay. Muffled crying…

Everything kept fading in and out.

Whispers. The smell of fresh fruit. The sugary sweetness of Robbie’s scent.

The soft sound of someone singing…someone he didn’t know, though the voice was oddly familiar.

Sportacus forced his eyes open, turning his head to the side to find a stranger in his bed. The man seemed oddly familiar, but that wasn’t important. What was important was Robbie. Robbie lay on the other side of their large bed, head in the tall man’s lap, as long fingers ran through his sleeping mate’s hair.

“You’re awake I see,” The man said. Sportacus tried to growl at the stranger touching his mate, sitting in their bed, but it came out as a choked cough. “Don’t strain yourself little pup. I’m not here to take your place… Íþrót, Stephanie, he’s awake!”

There was scampering and a loud thump then the door was swinging open and his brother and Pinky came running over to the side of the bed. Robbie shifted, grumbling to himself in his sleep.

“Tryggvi, _oh thank the Gods you are okay!_ ” Íþrót said, grabbing at Sportacus’ hand.

“I thought you were going to die,” Stephanie said, tears in her eyes as she came up beside Íþrót. “It missed you’re organs! Apparently you have more than humans, Glanni took the bullet out, cleaning you up. I helped! Oh, Glanni, that’s him,” Pinky pointed at the man that held Robbie. “He’s Robbie’s older brother!”

Sportacus tried to look down at himself, noticing that he wasn’t wearing a shirt, a white bandage wrapped around his waist. Pain shot through his abdomen when he tried to sit up, he let out a loud yelp, falling back into his pillow.

“Sport-Spora-“ Robbie muttered, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes.

“Wobbie,” Sportacus said, voice strained. Robbie rolled over, lying tucked against his mate and hiding his face, wedging it between the bed and Sportacus’ warm neck. “Wobbie, you feel cold.” Robbie brought his hand up, running it along the other side of his neck and up to his purple tinted cheeks.

“Your sick sweet heart,” Glanni said. “You’ve got a fever, you need to eat something and rest.”

“ _I will get him what he needs. The pink one should go home to her family. It is getting late._ ” Íþrót said, squeezing his brother’s hand one last time before letting it go.

“Sugar drop, you should head home to your family. Update your little friends. Maybe make Tryggvi some cards. He needs to rest.” Glanni said, address Pinky. She nodded, looking over to Sportacus.

“Get better! I’ll see you soon!” Pinky yelled, holding back tears as she ran off.

“You understand?” Sportacus asked.

“Yes muffin. I understand,” Glanni sighed. “Unfortunately.”

“ _You don’t have to be here. I told you before I have it covered,_ ” Íþrót snarled as his cheeks tinted a light orange.

“Look. You obviously don’t know what to do. From what I’ve seen you’re only good at killing people.”

“ _I’m not the only one,_ ” Íþrót growled. “ _He’s my little brother and I’m not leaving him._ ”

“Yes, yes. You’ve said that before…” Glanni reached over, petting Robbie’s hair. “You might as well get up on the bed too then, there’s plenty of room.”

Íþrót looked over at Sportacus a moment. Oh, he was asking.

“Please,” Sportacus said. He wanted his brother close…and it didn’t seem to bother him as much knowing why he was so bothered and that Íþrót wasn’t interested in Robbie.

Íþrót sat oddly close to Glanni, not touching, but close.

“Where Glanni come from?” Sportacus asked.

“You don’t recognize me?” Glanni asked, framing his face with his elegant hands, nails painted a light orange…the same color as Íþrót’s blush.

“I…Glanni familiar…”

“I was two cages from you for about three months.”

“Oh…Oh! Glanni! You sing us at night!” Sportacus said, tail wagging weakly at his side.

“Yes…” Glanni said, looking down at the patterns of the purple blanket.

“They…they took-“

“Yes.” Glanni interrupted the young elf, glancing over at Íþrót.

“ _They took your wings._ ” Íþrót said in a quiet voice, hand flat on the bed moving slowly towards the older fae.

Glanni watched it’s progression before ripping his eyes away.

“If you’re not going to get Sportacus-“ 

“Tryggvi,” Íþrót interrupted Glanni.

“Sportacus! I’ll get it myself! And I’ll get Robin something too, the poor babe has been up for hours.” Glanni snarled, pushing off the bed and storming off in long strides, hips swaying. Íþrót watched him go.

Sportacus’ grin hurt his face.

“Íþrót have crush,” Sportacus sung. Robbie let out a little snort from his meager hiding spot.

“ _I do not!_ ” Íþrót defended, turning a darker orange.

“Nail color of blush,” Sportacus said. “ _He’d know too, since you’ve been blushing this whole time._ ”

“ _The fever is making you delirious._ ”

“Íþrót like Glanni,” Sportacus smirk. He blushed himself as he felt Robbie’s hand find a new resting place on his chest.

“ _Quiet! He’s coming back!_ ” Íþrót yelled.

Glanni came striding in, letting himself fall onto the bed, leg flying up in the air on impact.

“Pear, water bottle, soda can, and cake for Sportacutie and Robinmellow. I got you a stupid banana and myself this wet, dripping popsicle.” Glanni said, throwing the items here and there before tearing the wrapper off his snack. Sportacus watched his brother examine the phallic object, cheeks now the same orange as his spots. Glanni was slurping obnoxiously…

“Glanni, will you stop that nonsense. Seriously, I can’t take you anywhere.” Robbie said as he sat up, opening the water bottle for Sportacus and helping him drink. The water was so cold, soothing his throat and sending a short lived chill spreading through his chest.

Sportacus emptied the bottle, eyelids feeling heavy.

“Eat your pear…” Robbie said, holding it up to his mouth. “I can’t believe I said that…” Robbie muttered to himself. Glanni watched, slurping loudly.

“ _What are you doing?_ ” Íþrót hissed. Glanni pulled the treat out of his mouth with a slurp.

“Eating. Shut up, your brother needs to sleep.” Glanni said, biting at the tip. All of the orange drained from Íþrót’s face, leaving it a sickly yellow. Sportacus laughed a little as he finished his pair.

“I tired.” Sportacus mummbled, looking up at his Robbie.

“You should sleep… I can send the annoying relatives out.” Robbie said, dabbing at Sportacus’ head with a wonderfully cool, damp cloth.

“Just Wobbie,” Sportacus whispered.

“You heard the elf, out. You can ‘fight’ in my living room-Or better yet at your own house, Íþrót. Really, Sportacus is sick, he shouldn’t have to listen to the two of you bickering.” Robbie said, using air quotes when he said ‘fight’. “But… Glanni, don’t go far…” Robbie added.

Glanni sighed, sliding off the bed and leaning over to kiss his brother.

“Of course sweet heart. I won’t leave you again,” Glanni said.

Íþrót hopped onto the floor, looking over at Sportacus.

“Tryggvi, _I will be near if you need me._ ” Íþrót said before heading out.

“Love you two, don’t have sex right now, you’ll tear his stiches.” Glanni added as he followed Íþrót out the of the bedroom.

“Glanni! Out!” Robbie yelled. Sportacus could feel his face getting even hotter, closing his eyes against the wave of dizziness.

Sportacus heard the door close, felt his mate lie next to him, pressing close. He did his best to nudge his head against Robbie’s but he felt so heavy.

“I was scared,” Robbie admitted in a hushed whisper.

“I sorry,” Sportacus whispered back.

“It’s not your fault…I …I just didn’t think…” Sportacus let out a laugh and Robbie glared at him. “What?”

“I, our brothers, they are funny.”

“Go to sleep Tryggvi.” Robbie said, kissing Sportacus’ forehead.

“Yes. I sleep for Robbie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Robbie, don't put chocolate in your pocket


End file.
